The Boundary
by arutinmy
Summary: Reading thoughtful quotes from my favorite novel turned me into a considerate person. To put it easily, it's my motto to be considerate about everything. Such a Monotone life, to be honest. So now the Third semester starts, what kind of changes will my life apply?
1. New Semester

**_Hey! So it's Mikiyagami again!_**

**I'm a lame author i know. i barely check fanfiction, and i haven't continued the fics i've been writing hehehe please forgive me. This is another fic of Digimon Xros Wars, and as usual, Yuu is the main character.**

**For the sake of the story, i'm not going to tell you any hint for the continuation. i doubt someone would even want to know the continuation tho ಥ_ಥ. and it's a modern set where there were no digimons. the novels or any name mentioned besides the original characters are all made up.**

**but it's okay! the idea of this fanfic popped out while i was at school, and i felt the urge to write the ideas. so here it is, the boundary! This story might contain some ships you dislike, i hope you would respect my opinions, Thanks!**

**the characters might be OOC, some might be OC. i'm trying my best to keep it natural c: . oh and this story is not a romance genre, yet. it might contain some romance, but mostly it's just the life of Yuu Amano, and i wanted the reader to wonder how the story will develop. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

* * *

**The Boundary**

New Semester.

_"If you were to face two choice, you have to neglect one. The only rule is, to never regret the choice you've made"_

I said in my mind while walking on my way to school. It's the novel that i read from like 5 years ago, "_Bitter Sweet of Life_" ー Jason Brook. Living life with that quote turned me into a considerate guy. As the result, people would find it hard to approach me. I wasn't even bothered being alone anyway. On the contrary, it's actually relaxing not to hear people's buzzes everytime-and-everywhere you go. Reading some meaningful novels sounds better than a party. It wasn't like i wasn't invited, more like i rejected all the invites. Even though i'm considered as a serious-type-lone-wolf, i'm also nominated as one of the 10 boys that worth the fangirls. Not that i care about it much. The fangirls were usually annoying, i would frown all day just to get away from them. Gladly they didn't cling to me all day.

"Amano Yuu!"

Hearing that familiar voice, I chose to walk faster and stay focused to my old novel. I did say the fangirls didn't cling to me all day, but this one is an exception.

"Hey! I called your name! More like shouted actually." The blonde girl with two pigtails above her head grabbed my collar and stopped me. I nearly drop my book. I know she's not bad when it comes to running, especially when she's chasing me, but I never thought she could be this fast. I quickly release her grab and turned to look to her. I was about to yell to her for being so noisy in the early morning, but my mind went to the red tote bag that she was holding on her right hand. If i'm not wrong, it is my tote bag, the bag that i always use to bring my lunch.

"Yuu! For God's sake, you forgot to bring your lunch! Auntie asked me to bring it for you. And why did you left me? I thought i told you i wanted to go to school with you." she complained, with her eyebrows frowned. And then she handed the red bag to me.

Yeah, this girl is an exception. She's not actually one of the fangirls that comes to me, to the point, she's not my fangirl. She's my super clingy childhood friend, Suzaki Airu. I've been having this close bond since we were first graders. That's 7 years to you.

"W-well.. I was too caught up with my novel." I said while turning away and start walking again. "And i thought you know i dislike clingy people." I blurted. Just three seconds later, i noticed that she's not walking behind me. She stopped. She grabbed her sailor uniform tightly while looking like she's about to cry. I muffled a laugh. "Just Kidding, I'm sorry. And Thankyou." .

She then looked up and i feel like my words just brighten her face and mood. "Now let's go, you don't want to be late, do you?". She just nodded, and then skipped next to me. "Baka." said her. It's mostly like this every morning. No hard feelings, just a lame joke of mine. Sometimes she could be emotional too. I felt guilty though.

As we arrived at school, we headed to our classrooms. She's from 8-B, while i'm from 8-C. Just for info, it's our first day attending school as eight grader students. Just before i parted with Airu in front of my class', the door was opened by the one and only student to open the door that way, my fearle-stupid friend, Akashi Tagiru.

"Morning Yuu!" shouted the brunette as he noticed me, he then looked to airu and smirked. "Ah, with Suzaki again? Why aren't you two getting together already!?" said him while laughing and poking my stomach with his elbow. I quickly paid him an annoyed look. Just before Airu moved her palm to slap Tagiru, a small and firm, but strong hand slapped the back of Tagiru. It was hard enough to make Tagiru lose his balance.

"Stop it, Tagiru-kun! Aren't you getting tired of being slapped by teasing them everyday?" Said the redhead, putting her hands on her waist.

She's the class' president, Hinomoto Akari. She's an independent and brave woman, she's capable of almost everything, never wanted to know why and how. But it is the truth to say that i admire her. I feel like looking at an adult whenever i saw her. I mean, it's hard to find that kind of woman nowadays, and i'm glad she's one of the very little amount of people that would approach me. "Don't mind him, Airu, Yuu! He's got to be a jerk sometimes." Akari. "All the time." added Airu. I then parted with Airu, waving my hand towards her. She gestured the same, and added some gestures that were telling me to have lunch together. I just replied with an "ok."

As i walked in the class, i walked to the seat on the back rowーmy favorite seatーquitely, ignoring the fangirl eyes, some fake sweet morning greetings, and some nasty eyes. Having a fangirl means you have people that dislikes you. Especially your fangirls' boyfriends. It's not my fault though, i wasn't asking for these fangirls. As I put my Yellow backpack off and hang my tote bag on the side of my table, Tagiru and Akari walked together approaching me.

"See? They were even giving codes. How couldn't she become his girlfriend? But, _girl friend_?" asked Tagiru to Akari, emphasizing the space between girl and friend. I just sighed while leaning to my seat. Does he really have to talk about this everyday, every morning, everytime?

"Tagiru kun, there's a boundary between childhood friend and a couple." Akari said.

"What is this boundary? I don't get it?" Tagiru asked with his idiotic face and gesture.

"Oh, i can't really explain. But for example, if you were to cross the boundary, there's nothing that can guarantee you could go back to the moments before." Said Akari while looking down to her skirt. I twitched. Did she just quote the Novel "Under the boundaries" ? I don't really understand the boundary she mentioned before either, but from her answer, it feels like she experienced this kind of childhood-friend-zoned issue for herself before. Or she might be experiencing it right now.

"Still don't get it." Tagiru said after thinking for a lifetime.

I sighed again. I wanted to ask her "ah.." i stupidly opened my mouth, causing them both looking at me.

"What is it, Yuu-kun?" Akari asked, looking a little relieved. I guess my high-pitched-girly-like-voice just broke the ice.

"Uh.. I.." I said. They looked just as confused as i was, thinking of what to say. "If it's for me, I.. I'd rather go gay.." with a God-speed-impulse, Tagiru laughed out loud.

"HA! SERIOUSLY? DAMN YOU YUU. HAHAHAHHA" said him while bursting with tears. Akari just laughed a little while shaking her head. "Words could be wishes you know." said her with a small smile.

"I'm serious. ... Not quite, but, really. Dating your childhood friend feels like kissing your own sister." I said while resting my face. Akari gave me the '_I disagree_' look, while Tagiru rolls on the floor.

"Kissing your own sister, or brother, in my case, is still better than kissing a girl, isn't it? Well okay if that's how you think. Me? It doesn't work that way." Akari shrugged while pointing her opinion. Now it's clear that she's being childhood-friend-zoned. Akari's statement stopped Tagiru from laughing, and now the situation went back to ice.

"Say, Akari. Are you dealing with a _childhood-friend-zone_ issue?" asked Tagiru, this time with a slight concern. It's obvious he wasn't asking for a silly and stupid question, but a question that requires an answer, a clear answer.

"uh.." just as Akari wanted to answer between her nervous breath, her classmate called her. "Akari! Kudou san wanted to see you! He said it's a class president stuff!" said the classmate with a squeal. The said name made Akari's eyes widen, and quickly turned away to walk to the class' door. "I'll talk to you later! sorry!" Said Akari to the confused boys-which is me and Tagiru. Both Tagiru and I dislike cliffhanger that much.

From the slightly opened door, I could see a tall guy, with a short spiky hair, with his hands inside the pockets, wearing a pair of headset on his neck, close to his collar bone. It looks like he was the one who waited for Akari, which is, Kudou san. Who is Kudou san? No, I know that Kudou, Kudou Taiki, is like a genderbent of Akari. He's capable of everything, brave, independent, a class president, and a Basketball Club's Captain, also founder (Akari is the manager.) . The differences are, he's capable of doing men sports, he's reckless, he had a lot of fangirls, he's also nominated as the big three of boys that deserve the fangirls. The question was more like, who is he to her? Noticing my face, Tagiru quickly said

"Hey, you don't know him? He's Ku-"

"sssh! That's not what i wanted to know. Just, who is he, to Akari?" i cut him.

Tagiru remained silent. We both decided to just watch them from the slightly opened door. They looked so awkward, no. Akari looked so awkward. We then concluded together in unison "_**Yup. He's the guy.**_"

* * *

The bell rang, the first day ended, just like that. We didn't study anything, just a small introduction to the new materials, which seemed pretty easy, if you ask me. I spent my holidays with family, reading novels, and preparing my second grade. Having good grades is one of very little things that i care about. None of the students went outside the class yet. Not so soon after, I realized that it's that time of the year where we were given the Club Form.

Basically, we, junior high schooler were given some variety choices of Club Activities from school. I began reading the piece of paper with a Name and Class column. Below it was a table with 9 different club activities choices. I noticed the novel club wasn't there. I always knew it wouldn't last for long. But then i focused to the only two out of nine clubs. Basketball and cooking club.

_"This is the time where my life's motto is getting tested."_ i thought to myself.

Airu is definitely going to attend the cooking club. To be honest, i'm not just a considerate lone-wolf guy. When it comes to cooking, i'm in the same level as a chef. I always cook for my sister's and my lunches when our parents were away. My mom went back to America today, since she came to Japan for holiday, and my Father returned to France two days ago. He's an artistic enthusiast. Okay, done with my family, let's get back to the form.

"Hey! What are you going to pick this year?" A sudden high pitched annoying voice hit my ear like a spear. It took me a whole school day to notice that Tagiru has been sitting in front of me all this long. Not actually shocked, more to a little bit surprised, i glanced towards him, then back to my paper.

"It's down to two." I answered, playing with my pencil. "How about you?"

"Basketball! Again!" Tagiru confidently answered.

He's surely a dumbass idiot, but if it comes to basketball, even i have to say he's not that bad. I mean, he's pretty good. Not as good as me, but still, he's good. The only reason i considered Basketball was because it's my favorite sport, no, i love basketball. Basically i did my best in Basketball. But as i entered Junior High School, i fell in love with the library, and forget about the damn basketball things. I still play on the court near my house though. I did say i Love Basketball. Down to cooking an Basketball, which should i choose? Just as i was about to be frustrated by such little thing, Akari passed by my seat to collect my form.

"Have you decided yet?" inquired her with a smile. It seems that she forgot the 'i'll talk to you later' and talking with Kudou brighten up her gloomy mood today.

"_It's down to two._" i repeated the same answer. "Basketball and Cooking"

"Oh, i suggest you go with the first." she said, with a sure smile. "i mean, i heard you were good in Basketball! Our team needs more good players! And i guarantee you that we have the best captain ever!"

"uh, huh! not to mention that we can do all club activities together! Wait, what? The best captain ever?" Tagiru added.

With all the suggestion, I still questioned myself, which one should I choose? I finally checked one of the two choices, then hand the form back to the teacher by myself. I rubbed my hair. "I hope i won't regret the choice i've made." said me to myself quietly. Just as I packed my things, Airu called out my name, asked me to go home together.

And so we did. Along the way, we talked about the unimportant first-day-of-school activities. We were so caught up we didn't notice we were just few steps away from our houses. She then opened her fence, and i did the same. "Say, Yuu." She suddenly spoke.

"What did you choose?" She tilted her head

"Pardon?"

"Club activities."

"Oh.." I remained silent for a while, I then thought for some seconds, and it's obvious that she had hoped me to choose cooking club. But she once insisted me to choose basketball too. She sometimes confuses me. And then i walked to the front door, stepping on the stone patches, still looking at her, inhaled a lot.

"What about you?"

"Hey ! I asked you first!"

"Oh come on."

"Fine! Cooking club. Just like last year." said her with a rosy cheeks. She just couldn't win against me. "and you?"

i remained silent again, and then i opened my front door, closing it as i finished with my answer.

.

"I chose Basketball."

* * *

Okay! So this is like my fourth fanfiction about Digimon Xros Wars.

Please drop your review and tell me if this excites you for the next chapter or not! i still don't know how many chapters there would be though ! thankyou so much ❤️


	2. First Impression

**OMG OMG OMG HELLO THERE!**  
**Sorry I've just done writing the second chapter! For those who are new, welcome!**  
**For those who read the first chapter, Hello again!**

**I'm Sorry i took around 4 months to the next chapter. I've been having troubled thoughts.**

**I mean, i've wrote the second chapter til the middle part (approx. 1600 words) but then the next month i checked, IT'S ALL GONE! From The Plan, Love Story, and even the chapters I prepared for Get to Know You Better. THEY WERE ALL GONE. It broke my heart and i decided to take a hiatus instead. I'm sorry.**

**But lately my mood boosted again and the only fanfic i really care about is The Boundary, so here you go! the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

The Boundary

First Impression.

_"Introduce yourself!"_

Shouted the captain to us loudly, new members. Today is the first day of our club activity, Basketball. Newcomers have to introduce themselves in front of everyone else. _That's not really my thing_, I thought. The captain though, Kudou Taiki, looked different from when i first saw him by the classroom's door. We, newcomers were positioned in front of the court, in line. My eyes gazed towards everything in front of me, including the stupid-looking Tagiru and Akari with her board and pen. Everyone was looking at us, and I can't stand this kind of situation really. Instead of meeting the curious eyes of the seniors, I decided to pay attention at Kudou Taiki instead. His shiny goggles though.

"Next one, you! Yellowhead!"

Yelled Kudou Taiki, to my surprise. Really? _A Yellowhead?_

"Yes cap!"

"Enough with the daydream! Focus here! Introduce yourself!"

Whoa, and he scolded me. His voice was firm but smooth. And a little dry too. I quickly thought maybe he's just this type of guy who speaks like that, _or maybe he just didn't have enough drink yesterday_. First impression has been made.

"Yuu. Amano Yuu. From 8-C"

Just as i finished my sentence, Kudou senpai passed through me while giving me a sharp look. What did I do wrong exactly? Not only paying attention to him? Anyway the introduction part passed by just like that, and we had our very first practice. Lay ups. Gladly it was a piece of cake to me. Just as we almost finished with our practice, Akari walked towards me with a bright smile. Behind her was the one and only Tagiru, adjusting his goggles and ran towards me, yeah, both of them.

"So, what do you think?" Asked the redhead with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"What do I think what?"

"The club Yuu, our club! What do you think?" Said Tagiru, butting in.

"Well, it's pretty nice. Just.." both of them tilted their head, giving me a confused look as I paused.

"Does he really have to call me Yellowhead? Oh, and did you guys see his glare?" I said while looking at the Brunette across the court, on his bench with a few of his friends.

Akari and Tagiru both laughed in unison, leaving me in confusion.

"You just haven't know him yet, Yuu." Said Akari with a relieve. I don't think i want to. Then my eyes looked around just to catch his figure, standing up with his friends who started to walk away. He then walked closer to his bag, picked it up, and let out his headsets. Another impression has been made : _he sure does love to listen to music._ Putting them on, Akari walked towards him while I'm just stuck here with Tagiru.

"Let's go home. It's almost late." I said while sighing. Was it a tiring day? It wasn't. But then the only thing i cared about is to have a nice cuddly moment with my lovely bed. And good thing Tagiru agreed.

* * *

I tidied my stuff and wiped my sweat, walking slowly towards the school. Well, our court is located just behind the school building. Airu is probably home right now, since she had no club activities _yet_. I sighed again and grabbed a book out of my bag. By the corner of my eye, i could see a tall figure walking behind me while humming a song and a girl walking next to it. As i expected, it was Kudou Taiki and Akari. And behind them was Tagiru holding his bag. They seemed to be talking about something, which is not my concern. But then my eyes caught them anyways. The first one to notice was the person that I didn't really expect to notice me.

"Amano, was it?" said the basketball captain, unplugging one of his headsets. I, somehow, stared at him blankly. I can feel his gray eyes pointing towards me and the soft wind ruffled his hair. The other two finally noticed me as well. I quickly broke free from my blank space and cleared my throat.

"Ehm, Yuu is fine."

"Taiki then." he replied, softly. Well his glare wasn't there anymore, and this might be the first time he smiled at me. I don't want him to get a wrong first impression, so I tried my best to smile back.

"Tagiru, hurry up!" I yelled, while opening my book, bowed to the other two, and turned the other way. Behind them was a sunset, and for some other reasons, that I didn't seem to know, I couldn't stare at them that long. Probably because their silhouette was just annoying.

"Wait Yuu! See you tomorrow Akari! Taiki san!" He yelled back, and i could see his shadow approached mine.

"Bye Yuu! Bye Tagiru!" said Akari while waving her hand. We then walked and walked, until we finally reached the school's gate. Both shadows of the two i left before wasn't there anymore. We then took a turn to our houses. I was reading my book silently and Tagiru was whistling. His whistle sounded so bad i might wanted to be deaf that moment. But thanks God he suddenly stopped. "Did you do that on purpose, Yuu?"

A little annoyed by him breaking the ice, I stared at him "Do what, exactly?"

"Giving them space?"

"What?"

"You know, Akari and Taiki san?"

"Oh, well no. I didn't think that far."

"Really? I thought you already knew that they're childhood friends and Akari is being friendzoned. And, it's not usual you're hurried too."

Feeling a little interested by the conversation, somehow, I closed my book. I mean, it's not everyday Tagiru can say something logical and right. "I don't know, I wasn't really fond of staying there, that's all."

Tagiru smirked. I don't even know why he smirked, but my instinct told me I'm going to regret closing my book. "What?" I said.

"Are you… _jealous_?" Tagiru inquired, still with his annoying smirk. This time, more annoying.

"WHAT? Are you nuts?" I exclaimed quickly. "Why would I be?"

"You and Akari are close, and you seemed to be attracted to her in many ways.."

That was like the second time Tagiru talked like he had a brain, pretty much to my surprise.

"I'm not attracted to her. She's just one of few that I consider worth my admiration."

"Which means _she's special_." Said the annoying voice. And that was the third time.

"IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF SPECIAL, FOR GOD'S SAKE." I screamed. Why did i scream? Did Tagiru's unpredictable words made me insane? I don't even know. I walked faster, leaving Tagiru behind.

"Hey I was just joking!" Screamed Tagiru back while running.

* * *

And then we both arrived at our own houses. After a chilly shower i jumped on my bed, slowly laying myself down. I looked at the ceiling and I could feel myself getting tired, even a little. _"not enough exercise?"_ I asked myself, and it seemed like my body said yes. Next to my bed was my studying desk, with few stacks of novel on it. I haven't read some of them, or even touch. Just as I about to close my eyes, a loud, yet soft voice echoed from the first floor. "I'm home!"

Noticing the voice, I unnecessarily grumbled to myself and gave my all to lift myself up from the comfy paradise, and stepped down to go downstairs. I almost forgot that i still have another member here.

"Welcome home!" I yelled while running down the downstairs. In the front room, stood there a figure of a woman that i've been expecting to see, my sister.

"Why so late nee san?" I asked, scratching my head. She put her shoes in the rack and turned to see me. It's been a hot day and her skin still looked like she didn't go out of the room today. She just gave me a guilty smile and walked to the living room, leaving me behind. "I'm sorry, I had some kind of gathering for the school committee. Have you eaten?" asked her, taking her stuff here and there. I sighed.

"I'm not hungry, it's not like you would cook for me, is it?"

"I gotta have to ask you to cook for me then." She smiled cheerfully. That's Amano Nene to you. I unnecessarily grumbled to myself again. But then, why bother? She had school and a busy working day today. The least thing i can do is to cook her a dinner. She hung her jacket on the hanger next to the sofa and laid down, exhaled deeply. "Carbonara, please?" she smirked.

I paid her an annoyed look while walking to the kitchen, preparing the props. Good thing we still had Spaghetti. I prepared the smoke beef and ingredients for the cream. But then I facepalmed myself, noticing there were no milk left. I quickly took my jacket from the hanger and put it on, walking to the front door. "We're out of milk. Give me 20 minutes to run to the mini market."

"Be careful!" was the only thing she said. I somehow could understand that at the moment, the only thing she cared about was her crumbling belly.

* * *

So I ran to reach the nearest 24 hour mini market in my neighbourhood, and I finally reached one. I forgot to bring my phone, so I quickly took a step in and explored the milk rack, not wanting my sister to worry, until I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I turned to see the person that i bumped, and only got surprised. It was Kudou Taiki.

"It's oka-.. Yuu?" He turned and smiled in disbelief while holding a can of almond cookie and a basket, unplugging one of his headsets. As much as I could see, in his basket were few bottles of almond milk, a chocolate almond bar, two loafs of almond bread, and- wait what was I talking about? "What are you doing here? At time like this?" his question snapped me from my unnecessary investigation. I then looked up to him and awkwardly moved to the milk rack behind him, taking two cartons.

"I was going to buy milk.. And you, Taiki san?" That's the first time I called his name.

"You know," he then lifted his basket a little "food ration."

"Almond ration, you mean?"

"Oh, these?" he chuckled, pointing at the almond kingdom on his white basket. "Don't you like almonds? They taste incredible you know." Yeah they taste good, but not good enough to make me an almond maniac. I then paid attention to his appearance. He's wearing a white hoodie and a grey shorts, with red flip flops, and of course his signature headsets. I snapped myself again.

"I..do." I said. He then glanced at the cartons that I was holding and asked "And two cartons of milk?"

"Oh, my sister wanted a carbonara, and we're out of milk.." I said while pointing out the milk.

"You cook? Carbonara? By yourself?" He then gave me a disbelief look again.

"ehh.. yeah of course!" My usual self came out, _the self-centered me_. "it's not hard though, You just have to boil the spaghetti and make the cream, using milk, smoked beef, and few seasonings. You just have to mix them together afterwards!" I then covered my mouth, why did I talk like that? Oh My God. Taiki san just chuckled quietly, and then he laughed.

"You know, I have no idea about cooking and all, neither does Akari." He then put the cookie can in the basket and picked another dried almonds, walking "Mind to teach us another time?"

"Akari can't cook?" I nearly let out my laugh. I thought she can do everything. But his statement made me curious again, 'what is happening between them?' I then followed him and faked a cough, asking him, bravely "You seemed to know her really well."

He then stopped and turned to look at me "What kind of a guy doesn't understand his childhood friend?"

"Childhood eh? I do have one too."

Taiki then remained silent. Did I say something wrong? Did i piss him off? But despite his silence, we were walking near the cashier. He then gestured to let me pay for my stuffs first. When the clerk told me the amount that I had to pay, I panicked. I grope through my pockets and it seemed like phone wasn't the only thing that i missed. I forgot to bring my wallet too. I started to panic all the way and sweat ran down my forehead. Noticing my weird actions, Taiki san suddenly said "Something wrong?"

"_Crap_." I then looked at him with my eyes wide opened "I forgot my to bring my wallet.."

I could see his lips slowly formed a smile, and then a laugh. He then patted my shoulder "we've just met today and you've made me laugh for like, three times." I was indeed embarrassed with myself. I didn't dare to look at him and just stared at the cashier counter. Gladly there were no queue behind Taiki.

Suddenly Taiki poked me and gave me some money, the exact amount that the cashier told me before. "Taiki san?" I said, confused. He then just smiled and put his basket on the counter "Please count them too." he then looked towards me "Just accept my favor." He said.

"B-But I.."

"SSSH no buts. What other choice do you have? Steal the milk?"

"I'm sorry."

"Souldn't you be thanking me instead?" he smirked.

Just as I thought he's a nice guy, he joked again. I then crossed my hands "Well yeah, sure, _thankyou very much_." I said, sarcastically.

"It's fine, It's not like I can turn my back on you." He then paid the cashier and took our groceries, divided them in two separated plastic bag. He then handed me the cartons of milk. "There you go."

"Thankyou Taiki san!" I said, while hugging my milk "Good thing that i met you here. Or else, i might be embarrassed to death."

"Whoa whoa, isn't that a little bit too much?" He smiled, holding his almond kingdom on both hands. He then started to walk the different direction with mine and waved his hands.

"W-Wait! i'll return your money tomorrow!"

"Don't have to! Just give me a free cooking class some time!"

As I about to reply, his figure is missing in the darkness. I bet he wouldn't be able to hear me anymore. So I rushed to my home and got inside quickly, continued my preparation. Nee san was watching TV. I guess she got tired of waiting, It was obvious on her face. "What takes you so long, Yuu?" She grumbled while changing the TV channels.

"I forgot my wallet okay." I lazily answered her while cutting the spaghetti's packaging and boiled the water. I then did the fastest cooking in my live history, and nee san ate her meal joyfully. Instead of waiting for her, I ran upstairs "Clean the dishes yourself please." and closed my bedroom's door without giving her a chance to reply. I then changed my clothes to my pajamas.

I then bumped myself to my bed and checked my phone. There were two whatsapps from Airu.

"Yuu, are you asleep yet?"

"Don't forget to do your homework."

I then smiled and lifted myself up from the comfy paradise once again, moving to my studying desk, trying to get ahead of my homework.

"Thanks Airu!" was the only thing i replied her with. People tend to be annoyed when they received a short, meaningless chat. But i strongly disagree. I mean, I'm just that kind of guy who wasn't really fond of chatting with emojis or telling people my day, and I bet Airu understands me that much too. I then opened my books, reading the tasks and pulled out my favorite pen. In the middle of my serious-homework-doing moment, my phone got a whatsapp notification. I was 99% sure it was Airu, but then again it was the 1% instead.

.

**_Hinomoto Akari_**

"Everybody! This is a group to help us communicate better and more efficient! Seems like everyone in the club had whatsapp. Every coming up schedules, trainings, and competitions will be posted and informed here! Thankyou!"

.

**_Unknown Number_**

"Yup! Please save the numbers in case of emergency."

_~Kudou Taiki_

_._

**_Akashi Tagiru_**

_"_Wow! Cool!"

And some few useless messages. I then decided to save the numbers since Akari's and Tagiru's were the only one i had in the group. I then saw on the right side below the message "_~ Kudou Taiki" _I stared at my phone for a few moments, and saved his number as a new contact. Looking at my desk where few stacks of book were placed, I noticed the book that i read this afternoon, "_Perceptions_" , and I remembered a quote "_Two people can judge a same person in two very different ways_."

"Maybe my first impression was wrong. Maybe he really is a nice guy indeed?"

* * *

**That's chapter two! Please if you read this chapter up to this part, tell me what's on your mind ! Thankyou ❤️**

**I will try my best to continue to chapter 3. Hopefully people are reading though. ❤️**


	3. Baking-Cooking

**HEY HEY! IT'S ME AGAIN! THE THIRD CHAPTER IS HERE**

**The story is going on real slow, I'm so sorry. This chapter is kinda short, I'm so sorry, again.**

**I'm also working on a new fanfic about naruto. IDK MAN NARUTO IS LYF OK. NARUTO IS BAE.**

**But I also decided to continue writing this fic, even though people don't always pay attention to my fics.**

**By the way, you guys might got a hint of the story's content here in this chapter. Please if you dislike this chapter, just say it nicely to me, do not burst in flame. Thank You. **

**LASTLY, SORRY IF MY WRITING SKILL SUCKS. I DOUBT I HAVE ONE ACTUALLY. ILY GUYS.**

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**

* * *

The Boundary

Baking/Cooking.

_"Please be quiet!"_

Whispered the librarian, who was our japanese teacher, to the two chattering guys at the corner of the library. I've just finished school and I was at the big-ass-school's library. Borrowing books? No. I was just going to check out some novels and might buy one if it worths my time. And there I was, looking for an empty seat and table to put the stack of books in my hand and began to research them.

I finally found an empty desk just almost at the corner. I quickly put my books on the table and sighed. Opening the first book, I was annoyed by a humming sound. I believed the sound came from the person next to me. I quickly pulled back my chair and looked at him "Please be qu— Taiki-san?" to my surprise.

"Oh I'm sor— Yuu?" the guy gasped.

"We really need to stop meeting at this _kind_ of situation." The brunette murmured. He unplugged his headset, which seem to be his soulmate, and folded his book. "What are you doing here?" asked the gogglehead.

"Me? Oh, just going to get a coffee" I answered, sarcastically. What else can a person possibly doing in a library without involving the books? He just let out a small laughter, while I pointed to the stack of books, trying to tell him what I've been planning to do. And in the meantime, I examined thoroughly, trying to guess what song he was listening to, since the song was too loud I could hear it. Didn't it hurt his ear? "That sounds familiar." I muttered while scratching my chin.

"Oh, this?" He pulled one of his headsets. "Fall Out Boy. You know?"

"Centuries?"

"EXACTLY!" he said with a louder voice, attracting Ms Kanmuri's sharp eyes, and ears. She then paid us a death glare with her point finger in front of her lips. "SSSSSHH!"

We gave an apologetic smile at the same time and stared at each other again. "You know Fall Out Boy?" Taiki-san inquired, lowering his shoulder in effort to hide from her sight, with his eyes looking right into mine. I could tell excitement filled his Dark Grey iris.

"Um.. yeah. A rock band, is it?" I scratched my head. _Where was the calm and cool guy I just met before?_ He then nodded in a high speed.

"Please tell me you like them. Please tell me you like them." he whispered. I swear I could see fangirl's eyes on his.

"W-well… I'm actually into classics. Sorry.." I murmured. The excitement on his eyes quickly faded into slight disappointment. But it was crystal clear. Who knew Taiki-san was a fan of Fall Out Boy?

"Oh.. Just as i thought." He sighed. His eyes pointed my novels. I then tilted my head.

"A guy who read novels can't have an interest in rock music, can he?" he chuckled, opening back his book and his eyes ran back to the page he's been folding, a pretty much way too colourful book for a Basketball Capt who loves rock band. I then took a peek on the page he was reading, and I could read the title.

"Banana… Cake?"

The brunette quickly closed his book with both hands and he turned to see me, our eyes met. His cheeks turned bright pink with a shade of embarrassment. His arms covered the cover of the book, yet it was still visible for me, '_Baking for Beginners : Fruit Cakes_' the cover said.

"A-aah.." He was speechless, a little panicked. "I can explain."

"Chill." I said, still holding my book and smiled with my eyebrows raised.

"My mother's birthday is in a week." He explained, looking awkward more than ever. Just by him telling me that, I could tell that he's going to make a Banana Cake or something.

"And she likes Banana Cake so much."

'_jackpot_!' I thought.

"And you're going to make her one?"

"That's… got to be a problem." He scratched his dark brown locks and leaned to the chair. He crossed both arms and his face looked like he's about to invent some new technology that can surpass Edison's. "Remember when i told you i have no idea about cooking?"

"Cakes are… basically baking."

"Aren't they the same?"

I swear, '_smart_' was one of many impressions of Taiki-san I had in mind. Guess now I have to wipe that out. "They're not."

The brunette tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, confused much. Suddenly his confused look faded and his lips formed a big smile, with his arm resting his chin. The smile widened into a grin and so did his eyes.

"I think, it's the right time for you to pay the milk." He smirked. I froze.

"W-What?" I inquired.

"Don't tell me you forgot. I paid you two cartons of milk for a cooking class." He grinned evilly.

Oh Shit. To think about it, yeah, I didn't pay him for that goddamn milk.

"Then again, it's baking." I scoffed. I felt guilty for making fun of my senior though. He then pleaded and tilted his head, trying to change my mind.

"Oh come on! They both have things in common! Or, are you trying to tell me you can't bake?"

"What did yo— OF COURSE I CAN!" Shit. Did I just say that out loud? I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and my eyes adverted everywhere. Ms Kanmuri didn't seem to give a shit anymore though. She just face palmed and sighed. Well it's just a matter of time before we both got our asses kicked out of the library.

"Amano, Kudou, if you want to keep the _melodic_ chit chat, I suggest to continue outside." she murmured sarcastically. With that being told, I sighed heavily as i collected the books and stacked them, while a satisfied chuckle could clearly be heard by my fully-functioning ears.

* * *

We tidied our stuffs and stepped out of the library after giving Ms Kanmuri another apologetic smile. I swear that was my first time getting kicked out of the library. Walking side by side, Taiki-san rested his hands behind his head and hummed nonchalantly, without his headsets on. His eyes averted to my _This-is-all-your-fault_ glare. Instead of feeling guilty, he smirked. "So?"

"So?" I repeated, half asking - half annoyed. He then gave me a satisfied look, showing that he somehow reached some kind of awesome accomplishment. "Will you teach me, _master_?" He asked, or more like teased.

I narrowed my eyes. Baking is not really something i'd teach to people. It's not easy to teach a person how to bake sweets, especially someone who can't differentiate between baking and cooking themselves. But then if I decline his request then, i'd be marked as a disrespectful person. Both as a junior and as an unthankful clumsy dumbass who got a help when he forgot to bring his goddamn wallet. I took a deep breath and then looked away, sighing. "Fine."

The brunette who used to pay me a _child-begging-for-a-toy_ look now grinned widely. "Really? Nice! When will we start baking?"

"Whoa whoa." I held out my hands, in hope he would calm the hell down. "We need to get you with the basics."

"What?" He inquired.

"You can't even tell which is which, so we gotta have you prepared from the most standard things about baking." I said, grabbing my backpack confidently.

"I thought we just had to…"

"Start with the basics."

The brunette gave me a disappointed look as i finished the conversation with a pull stop. "Deal?"

Taiki grumbled, lowering his body in sight of disappointment. "..Fine." he scoffed.

"Pardon?"

"OKAY DEAL! When will we start?"

A smile of satisfaction slowly formed on my lips as my senior looked helpless. I then checked my phone to see the calendar and my mini journal. There i have lots of notes about appointments, schedule, courses, and some extra— wait, i'm supposed to look for a day off. "what a coincidence. I'm free tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, basically everyone is free in the weekend." he murmured.

"Count me as one of those businessmen who only got to get home on Sunday, and continue working afterwards."

"I'm starting to think you're older than me."

"well we can meet by the mini market where everything caused this happening" i said, driving the conversation another way. I'm used to being called old, really. But then again, age doesn't really define maturity, does it?

A glimpse of annoyance was visible on Taiki's face, but it's also clear that he drove it away. "Okay, but why mini market?"

"First we'll buy the ingredients, then we can read some baking tutorial books at my house. I have a comfortable studying room."

"Your house? Study room?" He inquired. I knew for sure he was probably imagining my house as a _book-stuffed library_, judging from my novel-worm habit and me offering him to read the books.

"No, my house is not that big." I said, causing the brunette snapped out of his thought and got his full attention back to my speech "And yeah, there's a room with many bookshelves in it, if you're wondering."

He put his fist on his palm, showing the expression of his thought being right. It was like as if he told me 'i thought so!'.

"So, what time should i be there then?" asked him.

"It depends.."

"On what?"

My eyes shifted away, showing a little embarrassment on my curled lips. "My.._Nee-san_."

"The one who.. wanted carbonara back then? Is she going to be the one to take you to the market or something?" the brunette let out a small chuckle.

"Well, yeah. I only have one sister. And hell no, we lost the key to our house the other day and i had to wait for her until either she woke up or she left house. I'll keep you in touch."

The brunette remained silent, putting his hands in the pocket and finally smiled. "Okay." He suddenly took a turn to a different sidewalk. "My house is closer this way. See you tomorrow then, _master_!" He stucked out a tongue and winked.

Feeling annoyed, i quickly yelled "WHAT TH—"

His figure slowly vanished as he walked further away from my path. So i continued walking, in a faster rhythm, for no damn reason. And as i increased my speed, i could feel my cheek getting some kind of strange feelings. It was as if I was being burned by the sunlight, but this is much more delicate than that. As if, my face completely turned pink.

* * *

**There you go! next update will be posted soon.**

**Actually i wrote a longer chapter for third, but i decided to just divide it to two chapters instead.**

**Thanks for keeping up to this chapter!**

**Reviews and Advises are expected **❤️


	4. Baking-Cooking pt2

**HELLO! It's been a while ;-;**

**I've been taking lots of hiatus on my social media accounts. SCHOOL LIFE HAS BEEN THE REAL PAIN IN THE ARSE.**

**so here's the fourth chapter. Sorry it took me sooooo long just to post it.**

**By the way, if you love Naruto, you might want to read my other fanfic called "_Unbiological_" and possibly leave some meaningful reviews ❤️**

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL DO NOT OWN DIGIMON UP UNTIL NOW.**

* * *

The Boundary

Baking/Cooking Pt2

_"Yo, baking powder. How long are you going to make me wait?"_

I said in mind while reading the whatsapp text from Taiki-san. "He's surely in the mood for baking isn't he." I murmured, looking at a stack of cooking book i collected for Taiki-san.

_Amano Yuu_

"My sister is about to get her heels out the house, i'll let you know."

.

_Kudou Taiki_

"Well don't take too long, my baking passion is not lasting forever."

.

_Amano Yuu_

"Said the one who can't even differentiate baking and cooking."

.

_Kudou Taiki_

"Oh shut the hell up, you haven't even witness me working in my kitchen."

.

_Amano Yuu_

"yeah, that's probably because you haven't been there before."

.

_Kudou Taiki_

"If it's not for my mom I wouldnt keep up with such troublesome teacher like you."

.

_Amano Yuu_

"should i just wipe out the appointment today at the supermarket?"

_*is typing*_

_._

_Kudou Taiki_

"I WAS JOKING. JUST HURRY UP."

.

_Amano_ _Yuu_

"Good thing my sister's just behind the doorway and about to make her way down somewhere with her friends. I'll be there in few minutes."

.

I wore my sneakers and stood up to face the door, a winning smirk plastered on my face. I grope my pocket and made sure _the wallet was there_. Feeling sure, i made my way out and locked the door, all the way to the mini market.

"He's taking forever." I murmured. I've been standing like a _homeless-no-idea_ guy in the market, grabbing a white basket with eggs in it. There were no whatsapp texts or calls, _how nice_. He's the one asking for this while he's making me wait for him. No big deal, but i just dislike waiting that much. I completely lose my hope waiting for my dumb senior and chose the flour myself. Other ingredients such as sugar and butter were placed in different racks, so i decided to look for it later.

"I thought baking a cake needs sugar and butter." Said a deep voice right next to me, putting a bag of sugar and a jar of baking butter, followed with honey and whipcream.

"Taiki san?"

"No, It's _starlord_." he joked. "Sorry for being late."

For some unexplainable reasons, I lost my urge to rage while my eyes met his dumb-ish smile. It was like i can't even scold him for being late. And no, it's not because he's my senior. It's something other than that.

"So, what else do we need?"

His voice snapped me out of my daydream and i looked at the basket. Almost every ingredients are in the basket, so i walked straight to the cashier. "How about the tools though? Oven, mixer, etcetera? Oh, and aren't we supposed to take bananas?" the brunette inquired again

"We'll start with making easy cakes first. This should be enough, and i've prepared everything else in my house, so, no worries."

* * *

"I'm home!" I cried, even though i knew there was no one . I put off my sneakers and stepped inside the house. "Please come in." I said to the now fascinated person in front of me who looked up to the ceiling while holding few plastic bags. In reply, the brunette remained silent while slowly stepping forward, only to be stopped again by staring at the floor. What's so interesting about floor anyway? "just so you know, the kitchen won't get closer."

His eyes filled with amazements, and it's visible that his cheeks grew soft rose colors, just like a little kid. "It's really nice here. You have an amazing house, Yuu." He muttered while putting of his shoes, hanging his jacket near the shoe rack. He didn't put on his headsets today too i suppose.

"This way."

I turned on the lights and the dark medium-spaced-room glowed and it revealed a fridge, some kitchen counters, and some ovens and stoves with various sizes. Above the counter were some same colored shelves and exhaust. Not to forget the dishwasher too, just like in _the sims_. "Put those groceries there" i said while pointing at the corner of my fridge. "And you're coming with me." I gestured him to follow me to another door which will lead us to a study room.

"Quite bossy, eh?" he mumbled while putting down the groceries and followed me.

"you said it yourself, i'm the teacher here." i chuckled "_Deal with it._"

He remained silent but i was dead-sure he scoffed.

We walked following the small hallway and met few other doors. One of them headed towards the study room, while the other to the dining room, and one door at the middle lead us back to the living room. Quite a labyrinth they said.

"Your house is really big."

"Maybe." I replied, opening a door in front of me and pointed the loveseats in front of me. Beside it was an end table with stacks of books on it. "Read there, i'll get you some drinks."

"Water will be fine, thanks." He said as he took a seat and examined the books next to his spot. "Am i supposed to read all of these?"

"Depends on how many books you need to take to understand." with that, i stepped out of the room and make my way to the kitchen, pretty sure he's pissed. I opened one of the shelves and grabbed two cups. I poured a cold water to one of the cups and green tea on another. The moment i came back to the study room, Taiki-san was wearing a glasses and is already in the middle part of the first book, to my surprise.

He seemed so serious, resting his chin on his palm. What makes me think he's serious was him not noticing my presence. I took gentle steps and sat next to the same chair Taiki-san was sitting on just right next to him, separated by an end table where the stack of books took place. I placed the cups there and broke the silence.

"That's quite fast of you." I said, offering one of the cups.

"O-oh.." He pushed the book away and took the glass from my hand, drinking it, until he finally sighed. "Ah.. Thanks for the water!" He smiled. He then looked at his book again and folded it. "My friends told me I'm a fast reader."

"Guess they're not wrong." I said while sipping my green tea. I took a glance at the untouched books and waited for him to finish his study about baking. Judging by the fact that he's an expert in reading, it won't take him that long.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and he's done with his third book. He still looked focused, since he hadn't talked to me since then, not to mention he didn't skip a page. Maybe he _really is intelligent._

"MY BRAIN COULD OVERHEAT JUST NOW. CAN'T WE START WITH THE PRACTICE AND DONE WITH THE THEORIES NOW?"

Nevermind, _He's_ _dobe_.

"Can't we just get to the cooking part now?"

"_It's baking_." My little heart hoped that a little exclamation on the baking part could engrave the difference between his baking and universal meaning of baking.

"Yeah, baking." he scoffed. I face-palmed myself, not exactly knowing what to do. I decided to just lead him back to the kitchen. "Fine, come on." I said.

The brunette walked following my lead, humming his jam. The _somehow-not-so-annoying_ humming stopped as he began to speak. "Hey Yuu."

"Yeah?" I said, without looking back and walked through to the kitchen. There, I tidied the messy ingredients and arranged them just above one of the counters, he remained quiet.

"You know." He said as he went to the sink, washing his hands. I guess he did read the books anyway, since he put hygiene first. "I've never been in a friend's house."

I quickly glanced towards him in disbelief. "Really?" I inquired, which he replied with a nod. I didn't know what to say, so I left us in an awkward situation. He then approached me, seeing the ingredients, while I stepped back to take a bowl.

"So, what will we bake?" The brunette asked, still looking at the ingredients. While i took one big bowl and put it in front of him.

"We'll be making a cake that i've been making almost everyday. A simple chocolate cake." I answered while revealing some bars of chocolate just below the counter's shelf. He just nodded.

"First, you need to check the ingredients, double check it if you must."

* * *

Several minutes passed as we were on the process of our baking. Taiki-san is now mixing the dough with a mixer while I just sat there watching him. Come to think of it. Making friends kinda have things in common with baking. For example, we need to prioritise hygiene, we need to come clean; we need to check the ingredients, we need to get to know the people better; when we put our mixing in the oven, we'll never know how it turns out. It might burn or turn out to be a delicious shit. And friends? Well after whatever we did to reach a good outcome, they might still turn out to be stabbing you from behind, a.k.a a burnt cake. What the hell was i've been talking about even?

"Yuu! Is this okay?"

Suddenly his loud voice snapped me. I then shook my head, walking closer to check the dough. It was evenly mixed, but still not even enough if you ask me.

"A little more." I replied.

He then continued mixing the dough while i stood there next to him. Instead of the dough somehow, my eyes locked their sight to the brunette. Why did his dark brown locks attracted my eyes' attention that much? For some reasons, his serious eyes that has been focusing to the dough seems so intimidating, yet calm, making me feel like i could just reveal my biggest secret to him.

"You said you've never been coming over to a friend's house before?" Breaking the silence, he turned his head to meet my eyes, while his hand still grabbed the mixer. "Yeah." he said, looking back to the dough.

"What a coincidence, me too." I said, resting my chin on my hand. By the way, Tagiru doesn't count. Especially Airu. Her house is like, my second house. He then glanced at me.

"You're like, the first." He said, stopping for a moment, leaving me with a question mark in my head. The first what?

"You're different from the others, you know. People tend to treat me like I held a very important role in their life for almost everything. That's a little bit bothersome." he stopped again. What's bothersome is _his_ _habit of stopping in the middle of his talk_. "I can't be myself around them."

With that, i widened my eyes. Did he mean he's only acting like this in front of me? Wait, what about Akari? A minute passed by without me even responding. He then spoke up.

"I feel more comfortable around you." He said, with a smile, which for-god-knows-why i froze. My eyes widened as warmth slowly crept through my cheeks.

* * *

**OKAY DAS CHAPTER 4. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE IT.**

**please review ❤️**


	5. Enigma

_**HELLO, IT'S ME.**_  
**I hope at least one of you guys got caught up in Adele's Hello.**

**Anyway good to see you again! Sorry for the lack of updates recently.**  
**I was sick for around two months and now is the time where I, in my last year of high school, became really busy with school stuffs. I'm starting to forget how to type fics and especially the language style I used, since every one of my fics have different kinds of language styles. So i apologize if the Yuu and Taiki here act differently. And since I'm typing with pages, capitalization is fucked up here. Forgive me.**

**Lastly, for you guys who have been waiting for this story's continuation, here you go! This one is pretty lengthy since it's around 2k+ words while the others are mostly 1,5k+. And I only typed what went through my mind. So the story might not really develop here. I apologize. I hope I'm not taking you guys down.**

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL HAVEN'T GOT THE OWNERSHIP FOR DIGIMON.**

* * *

The Boundary

Enigma

_"I feel more comfortable around you."_

I brushed my bangs backwards, getting rid of them from my sight. While the other hand chopped the chocolate bar into little bits. I made sure they're tiny enough so they will blend evenly with the dough. And my mind, somehow, headed towards the words that escaped his lips. I tried my best to get my thought away, to prevent myself from getting distracted by the unnecessary enigma. But there was nothing I could do. His statement popped a lot of questions in my head and i know for sure it needed an answer. I couldn't help but feeling curious.

"Have you done?" the voice asked impatiently, bringing me back to reality. "Do you need help with the chopping?" he inquired again.

I shook my head slowly while pounding my knife to the cutting board one last time "I'm done."

Somehow I started to feel awkward about the conversation we just had. I managed to keep my eyes away from his and avoid bumping into him in the kitchen. Good thing my kitchen was spacious enough for us two. I could feel his grey eyes pierced my back while I faced the cupboard, trying to get myself the cake's mold. I walked to the spot where he mixed the dough and put the plate of chopped chocolate next to it. The brunette seemed rather unamused with my behavior though.

"This is no different from watching cooking show."

"It's _baking_."

He replied with a long scoff. With my eyes averted away from his face, I still could feel him rolling his eyes.

"I thought you're supposed to teach me, _master_. This is what I call watching my mom in the kitchen." he leaned to the counter and rested his chin. I sighed.

"We have the mixed dough right here." I pointed at the big bowl where the dough lied. I then raised the plate of chopped chocolate. "Normally, we would use cocoa powder. But I prefer chopping dark chocolate and mix it later with the batter. It could result difference in texture."

I took several minutes to explain to him and let him mix the batter and the chocolate. Gladly, he's a fast learner. I once attempted to teach Tagiru how to cook and he nearly burned down my house. And fortunately, Taiki-san is much calmer and somehow he looked more enthusiast than Tagiru. He must have been wanting to give his mother his all. Because this guy who I thought was perfect just like Akari, was actually lacking the ability to bake. But what amazed me the most was how fast he learned and how determined he is. He listened to my boring explanation and did just as I said, which made it a lot easier for me.

"I guess it's evenly mixed now! What should we do next?" He asked with his big smile. I could tell he was excited to see the outcome. I giggled softly. I then gave him the cake's mold and pointed towards the mixed batter. "Pour it here." I said as i walked away to the oven, preparing.

I heated the oven and walked back to Taiki-san who seemed to be done with the cake's mold. He grinned while looking at the chocolate batter. His face said it all : Look, _I made this!_

He gave me the mold and I stared at it for a few seconds. _'It does look good'_, I thought. It was worth it. "Shall we bake it?"

He replied with a nod. And so I put the mold inside the oven and closed it, set a 35 minutes timer on my phone, and gestured to the brunette to go to the living room.

* * *

We walked to the sofa in front of the TV and I sat there. He just stood next to the glass table where few frames are placed. There stood my family portraits and pictures taken on holidays. He seemed so interested with the pictures though, while I rested my neck on the sofa's pillow.

"You did mention having to share key with your sister." He said, killing the silence. "Does that mean you two live here alone?"

I looked at his back, arranging words to answer him. I don't usually encounter such question, for Tagiru being the only friend of mine that visited. "Yeah." I said. I was never annoyed by such topic, but I wasn't fascinated either. "My mother returned to America when I got back to school. She kinda have a job there. And my father.. He's currently in France but he could be anywhere, actually. I don't really know."

"You don't know?" He looked back at me, raising one of his eyebrow.

"Well.. He's an art enthusiast. Whenever there's an art exhibition he would magically appear there. It's like an adventure for him."

The brunette then walked towards me while looking around the walls and smiled. "That explains the paintings on your wall." Feeling a little embarrassed by my father's obsession, I blushed slightly while looking away. "Don't you feel alone though?" He asked again.

The first thing I did was questioning myself the same thing. _Was I? Did I?_ "Sometimes, yeah. But it never bothered me." I answered while narrowing my eyebrows.

"We're not so different. I live with my mother too, and I have no siblings."

His sentence once again brought me many questions. _Where is his father then?_

"And your father?"

"He's a journalist. He could be anywhere, actually."

Is he mimicking me? I paid him an annoyed look while he just laughed

"Oh don't get the wrong point, I really have no idea where he is right now. He could have told my mom, but it's not actually my concern. He'll be fine anywhere." he said, nonchalantly. Feeling the atmosphere turned down, I began to distract the topic with another question. We chatted for few minutes about our daily lives. He then told me his reason for being so extracted by basketball, since he saw a basketball next to my stuff behind the TV, and I also asked him.

"Akari used to play basketball when we were younger. We would play together alongside my other friends. That time I could only know I love basketball, and I thought that was all." He paused and he averted his eyes from mine to the coffee table in front of us, as if it was the most interesting thing to stare at. "But then.. I caused Akari a trouble. When I jumped for a rebound, I kinda bumped into her and.. She twisted her ankle." He stopped. I leaned forward a bit to him with my puzzled look. _'what happened then?'_

"It was permanent. She would worsen her ankle whenever she jumped too much. Thus, she can't do anymore sport that involves jumping." I caught a glimpse of guilty on his eyes, but he still hid it with a smile. "I felt responsible for that. I limited her away from her dreams." Now I understand why I never see her doing sports.

"I'm sorry I asked that.."

"It's okay! Since the moment I felt guilty, I would try my best in basketball. And I couldn't reject anyone's request for help. Especially if it comes to sport." his explanation answered some of my curiosity about him. And I felt like I got to know him better. No wonder he was so close with her.

"Whenever someone asked for my help, I felt like It was her who wished for my help. And I can not turn my back."

"That's really nice of you." I complimented him. I felt bad for making bad first impression about him. I remembered the moment I hated him for calling me a yellowhead. I understood that he was just doing his role, which on the contrary, was really different from him.

"Really? My friends called me an idiot for that."

"Even without that, I'd still think you're an idiot." I joked a little, hoping that my lame joke wouldn't hurt him.

"That's not nice." He pouted, which resulted me letting out a small laugh.

"But seriously, I never thought of such trait as an idiocy. It's kinda amazing to be that generous to anyone. I constantly saw you helping the other clubs, and.. I thought it was cool."

I suddenly realised what my mouth blurted. Did I just say _'cool'_? _Goddamn it Yuu! _I cursed under my breath. Not wanting to cause a misunderstanding, I looked at Taiki-san while my brain tried its best to arrange words, but I felt a big failure as I saw his cheek turned rose. I could tell he widened his eyes even though some of his bangs covered them. He entwined his fingers together, acting all awkward.

"It's rare to hear you saying something nice." He tilted his head to look at me and his lips formed a smirk. Then it was my turn to blush. _Never regret what you said Yuu, never._ Preventing myself from acting all awkward, I stood up from the sofa, let out a small pout, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going? I was joking." He stood up, following me with a chuckle.

"Waiting in the kitchen." I grumbled, walking faster. His footsteps told me he was chasing me. Why did I walk away? What made me so afraid? I shook my head nearly violently, trying to get rid of the unnecessary questions that had been popping out inside my mind since today. Have I overexerted my brain today? Or have I been crazy? Look, another questions popped out. The brunette somehow managed to walk beside me and thus we were walking side by side until we reached the oven. My timer told me it will be done in a few more minutes.

* * *

"mind to tell me more about your family?"

Asked him, to my surprise. I tilted my head to see him, and he was leaning to the counter with both hands crossed. "You know, to kill time. Aaand only if you don't mind."

"Well.." I scratched my chin, looking up. This time my body faced him, as if we were having a very deep conversation. "This might not entertain you."

"I'm ready." he gave me a small smile while raising his eyebrow a little. I wasn't actually fond of telling my personal life. But his eyes were the key that opened my locked lips. And so I began telling him a little about my family.

"I have told you about my mother and father, right?" he nodded to my inquiry.

"Then i guess what's left is my sister." he replied with the same nod.

"She's your age. And if you watch TV, you can find her on commercials. She's Amano Nene, if you're familiar."

The brunette straightened his position a bit and thought for a moment. "Yeah, i've heard her name. She's that teen model of a certain clothing brand, right?" I gasped a bit. I remembered perfectly she only appeared in teen girls clothing brochures or girl magazines. How could Taiki-san possibly see such things? Given my puzzled look, his eyes widened. "A-ah, that time Akari was showing her magazines to me. And I could tell she's a fan of your sister."

"What?" this time I gasped wider. "She what?"

"I doubt he knew she's your sister though, knowing the fact that they mentioned her name without her surname." he chuckled a bit.

I counted Akari as one of my closest friends, and a year passed without her knowing Nene is my sister? "Oh, but I knew, somehow. When I first saw you I felt I've seen you before." he said. Between his pause I gave him a _you don't say?_ look. We studied in the same school, for God's sake.

"I just didn't think that she's your sister." He continued. I couldn't agree with that. Truth is, I never told anyone, except Tagiru of course, about my family. And Tagiru was surprised at first, asking why would a so-called-bookworm person like me have such beautiful model as my sister. I smacked his head for that.

We began talking more about my sister, and the topic naturally moved to Tagiru. He told me how good he is if it comes to basketball and his contribution to the team. Though Tagiru is stupid, I can't deny the fact that he looked smarter while playing basketball. At his first year, he still looked stupid though.

"I'm sorry for calling you a yellowhead before."

"I-it's okay!" his sudden apology flinched me, resulting me acting all awkward again.

"That's not what your face told me that day." He smirked, causing blood ran up to my cheeks. I decided to look away and remain in silence. I didn't know behind me, a smile was plastered.

"You know, I've never been really interested with everyone's personal life." His sentence, somehow, caught my attention and i looked at him with a slight uninterested look. He only chuckled to this. Then _why me?_ I asked in my thought.

"I felt like, It's on your face. You're like a math problem that needs to be solved, or a book asked to be read, o-or You're just like an enigma." He answered while scratching his head.

"Or maybe I'm just plain curious."

I am the one who should be curious here. He made questions pop inside my head again, and it's not the first time today. My mind could just explode. In a few seconds I could already decide to ask him directly the questions I've been dying to ask. I sighed heavily, causing him to look at me.

"Taiki-san, why…"

The moment I paused, the brunette paid me with another curious look. I almost froze when my eyes met his. But I made my mind up.

"Why me?"

Suddenly, the oven beeped.

* * *

**There you go! I hope my story is not that damn disappointing. And to be honest, I'm still confused about what tense should i use. But when I re-read this fic, I guess this will do. I hope I didn't miss a mistake while crosschecking. Thanks for reading up to this point! I shall post the next continuation within three months, if people are willing to know.**

**Please drop a review, it means a lot to me ;)**

**Thankyou **


End file.
